bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akano's Comics
Akano's Comics are a series of sprite comics on BZPower that have been running since May, 2004, and are authored by Akano Toa of Electricity. About the Series Akano's Comics were started on May 9, 2004 and have racked up 142 comics since then. They are notable for being one of the few surviving veteran series. They have changed sprite kits twice. From Razor to Rayg 2.0 and from Rayg 2.0 to The ToM Kit 2 (current kit). Since Comic 91, the series has switched to using speech bubbles instead of just plain text. Due to Akano being busy, comics have rarely been posted (about once a month) and a notable factor about the topic is its recurring ability to survive dying just a few hours before twenty days have passed. Characters *'Akano': The author of the comics. His role fluctuates between comics; in some he's the plucky comic relief, in others he's the serious bearer of wisdom, and in yet others he is the bane of the other characters' existence. *'Kivi': The token moron of the series. Kivi is obsessed with things others consider just plain odd, such as aliens and Michael McLichen of McLichen's restaurants. He has recently been promoted to President of the Michael McLichen fan club by Bour to keep his pestering to a minimum. It hasn't been too successful. Despite his stupidity, Kivi has on one occasion shown a rare instance of intelligence. *'Bour': The keeper of peace and sanity for most of the comics. He is often seen reading or managing the local McLichen's restaurant. He doesn't approve of Kivi's destructive and obnoxious nature and doesn't mind resorting to violence in those instances. He sometimes gets annoyed with Akano's moments of insanity and bothering. *'Sparky': Akano's pet Chao. He hasn't made many appearances recently, a fact that has been the topic of some dialogue. *'Zapper': Akano's pet dog of the same race as Guppa from PDaCB. Not as much of a glutton as Guppa, Zapper has the ability to talk and is typically very level headed. Also absent from many recent comics. Running Gags The most prevalent running gag in the earlier comics is Akano's tendency to electrocute people out of even the slightest anger which often ended in the character being burned to a crisp. This has become somewhat of a trademark of the series, but has worn down in recent times. Another running gag is Akano constantly yelling the characteristic cattle sound "Moo!", it is unknown why but it is presumed it's because when the syllables "AH-KAH-NOE" are pronounced, phonetically it is similar to the word "cow". In one comic, a yellow cow sprite with Akano's Kakama Nuva was seen. Akano is also seen on the computer usually procrastinating and sometimes being reminded he needs to make a comic or overreacting at certain information (for example, when Greg Farshtey announced all Matoran/Toa of Lightning are female). Trivia *Akano's Comics is unique in that it has only had one season over its nearly six year existence. External Links *The new BZPower Topic *The archived BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Studio Comics